Sayuri Ichimonji
Sayuri Ichimonji is an OC attending Yamano Highschool. Owned by Jaredof/Dakuni. Design goes to Jaredof. Appearance Sayuri has short, a bit bobbed light brownish hair. She has dark blue eyes and arbors freckles, and also wears a beret on her head. She has a normal weight but is under the average in term of height. She wears the default uniform and a painter smoker in the Art Club. Hair by CrabbyMeal. Personality Since she has the Social Butterfly persona, she will run up to the nearest crowded place before calling the police. If a camera is aimed at her, she will happily pose. If she's near her club ,she will instead hide herself here. She's know as a passionate painter who enjoys all forms of art, especially paint and drawings. Her culture on art is really impressive, she likes to talks about it. But she never talks about herself, unless to a close friend. Backstory She was born in Buraza Town in a modest family, her father was a painter but didn't earned much from his selling. Her mother was working at the local cafe, and was bringing much of the money in the house. She's an only child, but she's fine with it, although she was never spoiled rotten. She then grew up in a artistic place, often roaming in her dad's workshop and playing with the paint and brushes around the place. Her fate was then sealed, her goal in life would be to be one of the greatest painters of the century. Her father made her took particular lessons of painting, to develop her skills, and she was very excellent. Turning 14, her goal didn't changed, and she joins a local club of artists, to expresses and show her creations, trues pieces of art actually. During these times, she made many friends who shared the same devouring passion as her. Some of her work was exposed in the galleries of the town, and even some adults became fans of this young painter. Upon entering Yamano High, discovering the fact an art club existed made Sayuri very happy and she immediately joined it, still to this day she's the most proficient member of the club, even the art leader is impressed. It's also during her time at Yamano that her strong distaste in bullies would be born, seeing them acting like angels then bullying the outcasts and nonsocial ones making her very revolted and angry, she tried to denounces them to the guidance counselor, without any results. Relationships * Art leader : He's the art club president and one of her friends, she's one of the few persons he's willing to talk more than normal. They share a great passion for art. * Bullies : She shows a very strong distaste in them and tried to denounces her, but no sanctions were taken, nobody caught them on act. She tries to help the best as she can the bullied ones. * Kichiro Takahashi : They met in the beginning og this school year, and they formed a quick and strong bond since that. He deeply cares about her and vice-versa, sometimes he visits her in the club room. Quotes Gallery Category:Jaredof's OCs Category:Heterosexual Category:Social Butterfly Category:Females Category:Art Club